Meeting You
by edwardcullenluvr626
Summary: Bella finally goes to college. Being there she meets two of her roomies, Tanya and Alice. When Bella and Edward realize there true feelings, what complicates there relationship? All human.
1. Flying the Coop

Meeting You

Chapter One- Flying the Coop

Bella's P.O.V

I was ready. My feelings didn't show their true meaning. I would decipher one feeling, and then another one would make its way through. I could handle it though, because deep down, very deep down, may I add, I was ready. Positively absolutely ready. I could do this, no problem.

My dad pulled me into a hug, "I'm going to miss you so much, you can't even imagine. Here." He pulled out a check written for 3,000, wow.

"Dad, you don't need to really, I'm going to get a job there, and really I don't need that."

"Take it Bells, I'm your dad, that's what I do." He smiled at me, his eyes glistening with sadness, but you could also see he was proud for me. If I could say so myself, I was also quite proud for me, not everybody got a full scholarship. We exchanged or goodbyes, I took the check, he wouldn't decline, and then I boarded the plane.

The plane ride was horrible, I couldn't settle in and I fidgeted with my belt and pillow constantly. I was exhausted. Once I arrived to the dorm room, I saw that my roommate had already been here. I looked around, this was a three bedroom dorm? Hm, perfect, the antisocial person that I was, this was my first challenge. Both bedrooms had already been set, and ready. So I saw a third door closed. Must be my dorm. I opened the door and walked in.

There was a strawberry blond, pretty from what I could see, sitting on the counter. She had her hands tangled in the hair of a guy who was standing up. They were sharing a passionate kiss, moaning, touching, the whole deal.

"Oh Hell." I muttered and quickly backed up, but they had already noticed my presence.

"Come back here!" The girl ordered, not in a mean way exactly but was in fact an order. I put down my bag, and came back into the bathroom. Bathroom not bedroom. I sighed at my choice, leave it up to me, to get the bad timing. The strawberry blond was fixing her skirt and combing through her hair with her fingers. I could feel the scorching heat in my cheeks, I must have been more red that Rudolph's nose.

"You must be my other room mate! My name is Tanya, and this is Edward. She pointed to the guy next do her, he looked annoyed. Tanya gently nudged his shoulder and he looked my way.

"Hi, I'm Edward." His voice was flat and hard.

"Sorry if he is a bit rude, he just isn't the one to have manners." She rolled her eyes and smiled at me. She seemed like a very nice girl. Edwards eyes bore into mine, his eyes read, please leave, in the nicest way possible.

"Well I'm going to get going, start to decorate my room." I smiled at the both of them, "Nice meeting you," I looked at Tanya, then back at Edward, "Both." I exited the room and sighed, wonderful introduction. I opened my suitcase and started from the top. I pulled out my clothes and started to put them in the closet. I put up another shirt.

"Oh God, no!" A pixie like figure took out the shirt and threw it on the bed. She had a pixie haircut, very petite and was very beautiful, just like Tanya. "Hi! I'm Alice, your other roomie. Tanya told me you met her! Wonderful isn't she? Oh yea, and that guy she was kissing, Edward, her boyfriend is my brother! Small world, huh? We've known each other for ages!" She continued to babble about self meaning less things to me. But I lisnted anyway, hoping I would get on her good side as well. Very hyper, she was. She bounced while she talked, and smiled a lot. A smile appeared on my face too, she made you feel happy. I loved her atmosphere, I had a feeling we would be great friends.

While she was talking I picked back the shirt she took out my wardrobe and began to hang it up again. "What are you doing!?"

I hesitated, "Uh, hanging back up my shirt?" She stared at me in mock horror.

"Your really going to where that!" I looked at the shirt, I thought it was nice. Charlie got it for me for Valentines Day. It was pink and had little strawberries on it.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked a little offended.

"Where do I begin? Well it doesn't matter, by the end of this year, your style is going to increase and be over the top! We are going to be such great friends!"

I smiled at her and hung back up my shirt. She didn't leave but continued to help me hang up clothes and put together my bed. She put up my pictures and mirrors. Once we were done I gave the room a look over. It was actually really nice! I grinned at the success.


	2. Mission Success

**Bella P.O.V**

I woke up; the bed was quite comfortable, really. The only thing, not comfortable about this dorm, was the noises. I could hear Alice listening to her pop music:

**My lips like sugar! My lips like sugar!**

**This candy got you sprung! This candy got you sprung!**

**So call me your sugar, so call me your sugar**

**You love you some, you love you some…**

"Uh." I covered my face with my pillow, but oh, I hadn't told the worst of noises yet. On the other side of the wall was Tanya, moaning and giggling like a little school girl.

"No Edward!" She cried in protest, "You make breakfast today!" I couldn't here his response. Tanya then called out, "Pancakes with lots of whipped cream, and coffee! Two sugars!" Her door slammed. I sighed; this was going to be my life for the rest of the year. I didn't know what to do. I had to steer clear of the kitchen, Edward was not my greatest fan. Alice was probably changing. After, supposed decades of thinking, I went to Alice.

I walked into her room, "Hey Alice." She looked my way, and scanned me over.

"That's not what your wearing today is it?" I was wearing boy shorts and a tank.

"No these are my pajamas."

"Thank god! Hey Bella!" I smiled at her thoughtfulness; it was there in the oddest way. But it was still there.

I walked up her dresser and looked at all her cosmetics. "Lots of make-up, I see."

"I like to do, second favorite thing actually." She walked up to me, "Hey Bella, do you think I could do your hair, make-up, and maybe pick out your outfit today? Just to you know, experiment on my new roomie?"

I thought about it, I did have two job interviews today, and I had to apply for more. I turned towards her, "Actually, Alice that would be really nice."

A slow grin appeared on her face. "Okay, go get showered up, please." I obeyed, leaving the room, then turned around.

"Alice?"

"Hm?"

"Can I, or we, eat something first. I'm famished." My stomach rumbled.

"Yea sure, no thing." She walked out of the room with me and we went to the kitchen.

"Who stocked up?" I asked her. The kitchen was full of food, pastries, fruit, chips, drinks…

"Oh, me and Tanya did a little shopping yesterday." I felt bad, leaving no contribution.

"I'll help next time." I offered, but it sounded more of a statement. She smiled at me and then took out cereal and milk.

"Rice Krispies?"

"Snap, crackle, pop." I smiled and nodded at her choice. When she had poured both of our cereals, we began to eat, we were eating in silence, and I hated to eat in silence. So I broke it. "So, Edward come here a lot?" I questioned, eating another spoon of cereal.

"I suppose, why?"

"Noises, drive me crazy." She looked at me puzzled than instantly understood.

"Sorry about that." She rolled her eyes at her brothers rude behavior to shut up when somebody was trying to sleep. "I always thought this place had bad insulation."

"Do you think they can hear us?" I whispered mischievously.

She giggled, "Who cares?" We smiled at each other, nerdy, and went back to eating cereal. Once we were done I offered to wash the dishes. She declined, saying that I had to get in the shower. We all shared one bathroom, woot, so I took a bathrobe with me and a towel for my hair. The shower felt good on my skin, smoothing it out, and massaging it. This shower was brilliant. I got out and rubbed body lotion all over my skin, once I was done I put on my bathrobe and wrapped the towel around my hair.

I opened the door, and walked out, not watching where I was going, resulting for me to collide right into Edward. "Damn it." I muttered, and walked away really quickly, not making any eye contact. When I walked into Alice's room, she had an outfit on her bed, with matching shoes. It was a black skirt, with a yellow top. The sleeves were flared and the neck cut in deep, to reveal just a little but of cleavage. "Businessie." I commented at her choice.

"Thank you." She smiled at walked over to the counter I was sitting at. She turned a blow-dryer on and began to blow-dry my hair. When she was done, she restricted for me to open my eyes, so I didn't. She then began to do my make-up. From what I could tell she put on blush, eye shadow and mascara. Turning me around from the direction of the mirror, she told me to change. When I was done she smiled at her success. She turned a full mirror towards me and I was shocked.

"Wow." My brown curly hair, was still curly, but subtle and bounced right off my shoulders. My bangs swept to the side of my face, giving it angle. I was wearing a wonderful outfit that brought out every one of my curves; the heels she put me in were hidden but made me look taller, and more mature. I was a very small person. My skirt was at a perfect length, just above the knee, but hiding my thighs. "Alice your brilliant!"

"Thanks, I know." She smiled and with her bouncy attitude I figured a hug was intended. So I gave her a hug.

"Thank you!" I said one last time, I looked at my watch. Uh oh. I was going to be late. "Um, Alice, I have to go, my first interview is in like 10 minutes." I was beginning to hyperventilate. I had to catch a bus.

"I'll drive you." She offered. I looked at her.

"Alice, you've already done so much." She looked at me and smiled, encouraging me.

"Fine." I agreed, we ran out the door and to her car. "Whoa." Her car was yellow, by the looks of it a Porsche what I had at home was a ratty old truck. She unlocked the doors and got in, I followed. "Nice car." Was the only thing I managed to cough up. She smiled at me, and then turned on a JPS.

"Were to?"

"E's Bookstore." She looked at me and burst into laughter I swore I saw a tear streak down her face she was laughing that hard. What happened? "Alice..?"

"You got the job!" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"How?" Her laughter slowed down a little bit, just a little bit.

"That's my brothers bookstore, I'll talk to him, and you can actually start work today, busiest day, and we have nobody." She rang up Edward, and he agreed, telling me to go in today.

"Does he know it's me, Bella?" She looked at me.

"No." Oh hell, I hated him and know I was going to have to work for him, he hated me, I would be fired within the day. I had to suck it up though.

"Drive me there?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled.

"Sure no thing."


	3. First Day

**Sorry for the late update! Hope you guys still read this, thank you! Very small chapter but I'll update more soon now, every other two days. So the chapters will be reasonably small but the updates will be sooner.**

**Bella's P.O.V**

Once we drove to the bookstore I got out the car and walked towards the store, not waiting for Alice. She didn't get out but just said "Bye", and pulled out the parking lot. The door was open, so I walked in. Little chimes went off attached to the door used so people who worked at the store would hear and actually look alive. I smirked, old fashioned. I looked around, the theme continuing. The shelves were wood, and smelt new. Or that was just the odor of the store. The counter tops were all glass holding treasures. I looked closely, okay, so not treasure, but bookmarks and expensive books.

"Hello there." I turned around to see Edward standing in the doorway to the office. "Oh, its you." His voice went flat and he gave me a once over. I could have sworn I saw a smile curve on his lips for just half a second, but then I thought never mind. "The peeking tom, is it?"

I opened up my mouth to explain, "No, I was new, I didn't know anything about the room an-…" He cut of my explanation and he continued to talk. Arrogant much?

"I was only joking. Anyway, today is one of our busiest days here and I honestly can't keep up with the slacker employees I have now."

"Yep, I know your kind sister Alice told me."

He ignored my remark and continued to talk. "What I want you to do is work the cash register. Quite simple, like a calculator. And I presume you know the numbers one through nine?" He didn't let me answer and gave me a quick tour of his bookstore and gave me my hours. They were reasonable.

He walked into his office and I flipped the sign to open. I was ready. I put on my new name tag he had made for me on and straightened down my skirt. Okay, now I felt awkward. There was a book on the counter so I opened it up to read it. I flipped thru it's few pages when the chimes rang their sound. I looked up and saw the strawberry blond. Eek. I looked down.

She smiled at me. "Hey, Edward here."

I smiled back, "Yes he's back there in the office." I pointed to the office and knocked on the door for him. "Tanya's here."

"Thanks." She walked in and I continued to flip thru the pages

One day of work later-

As soon as Tanya had came, customer, for customer kept coming and coming. I was exhausted. I flipped the sign to close and tidyed up the mess they had made. It was so messy it resembled a bookstore after a hurricane hit. Everything was in the wrong place. I sighed and started to clean up.

Edward came out of his office and looked around. "Damn." I looked at him, thinking he were to help but he just walked back in the office. Ass.


End file.
